The Labyrinth
by EmmaFireAthena
Summary: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and the Lorien Leagcies characters. Also a Timelord, but who is it? People are pulled into a different world, parallel to their own. How will they get out of the mysterious labyrinth? What is the purpose of the Labyrinth? How will those trapped escape, back to their own worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Annabeth_

Annabeth groaned and put her head on her desk. She was in her room aboard the Argo II, and she was very tired. She had been doing research on-

 _Thunk_.

What? Annabeth stood and opened the door that led from her room to the hallway with seven other doors that led to identical rooms as hers.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" Annabeth hurried over to her friend, who lay on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah," Hazel pushed herself into a sitting position and pushed her hair out of her face. "Leo asked me to bring a spare piece of Celestial Bronze to the engine room-" she nodded to a large piece of the metal, hammered flat in a rough circle about three feet in diameter. "-and I misjudged where the stairs were."

"Everything good?" Jason came down the stairs from above deck. "Are you hurt?" He asked Hazel.

"Um..I'm good, but what's that?" She pointed to a small cupboard at the base of the steps. It was painted white, with a wooden black handle. The door had intricate carvings, small and detailed in the two by two inch space. "Has that always been there?" Hazel frowned at it.

"I don't remember that being there. I'll get Leo." Jason turned and climbed back up the stairs, where Annabeth and Hazel heard him talking to Leo. Annabeth drew her sword and tapped the cupboard.

"It's hollow," Annabeth looked at Hazel, who looked as confused as she felt.

"Why would Leo put that there?" Hazel pondered.

"I don't think he did," Annabeth said grimly.

"Monsters. But, what type of monster would put something like that there? And what use is it?" Hazel asked, puzzled. Leo Jason and Piper came down the stairs, Leo pulling a screwdriver out of his tool belt. Hazel and Annabeth stood and let Leo inspect the door.

"Just wood. No metal behind it. Well, not and that I could tell." Hazel told Leo, who nodded. Jason, Hazel and Piper pulled out their weapons.

"Be ready. I think it's empty, what could fit In there? But just in case, don't let your guard down." Leo said. "Ready?" He looked at Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper, who tightened their grips on their weapons.

"Yes." Piper said confidently.

"Good. On three. One; two; three!" The door flew open, blasting out a whirlwind of air and throwing Leo backwards. He crashed into Piper and Jason's legs, and they went down. Hazel screamed, but her voice was ripped from her mouth. Annabeth was trying to back up, pulling Piper away, but the cupboard was now acting as a vacuum. Annabeth's feet were pulled from the floor and sucked towards the door. Her head cracked into the floor with a sickening _thunk_ and she was yanked through the cupboard, which widened from its two inch space to let her through. Hazel tried to get a grip on the edge of the doorframe as she tumbled through the cupboard, but it was no use. Her hands may as well have been coated in butter, and so she was also pulled through after Annabeth. The winds suddenly died, before the door snapped shut and the cupboard vanished forever.

 **How did you like it? Please please review! This is my first fanfic, and I would love reviews. And, if in the future you notice any references from other books please say in the reviews that you do! I'll keep doing them if people like them. Also, if I have several chapters up and you are not quite on that last chapter yet, don't feel like you can't still review! I would love that, just please say what chapter you are on. I love constructive criticism, as long as you tell me why you don't like it. If you just say "I don't like it" that doesn't help me. Another thing is Please no swearing! Respectable language is appreciated, especially if younger people are reading. If you have any suggestions feel free to give them a voice! I may not take all requests, but I'll do my best. Thank you for reading! :)**

 **Em**

 **Also, if you are a fan of the Percy Jackson series, I recommend Blood of Olympus by foreverskysong! She's incredible! This is another fanfiction. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Ginny_

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny called to her son. "Ready or not here I come!" Ginny and her son had become rather fond of this Muggle game, called Hide-and-seek. Ginny smiled as she heard a floorboard creak from upstairs. She hurried up the stairs as quietly as she could. "Where aare you?" She flicked her wand and a door slammed shut at the opposite end of the hallway. Behind the door there was a crash and a small yelp and Albus ran out, looking extremely pleased with himself. He didn't see his mom, who had jumped inside a bathroom, looking into the hallway with a hand mirror. Albus thunders down the hallway and ran into his little sister's room, across the hallway from Ginny. Ginny smiled and ran into the room, sweeping Albus off the floor and giving him a bear hug. He yelled in delight, and he and his mother laughed.

"Took you longer that time!" Albus proclaimed proudly when his mother had set him back upon his feet.

"Hmm..." Ginny pretended to think hard for her little five year old. "I think it did. But I still gotcha!" She tickled him and he fell into a fit of giggles.

After Ginny stopped tickling his, Albus asked; "Can we watch a movie? And made a fort? Oo! And have _popcorn_?"

Ginny laughed. "Sure, that sounds good. Which first?" She asked the question like she did every time he asked those three questions, which he asked a lot. His answer was the same as usual.

"Fort! With the big sheets! And in the living room!" He put his arms out in front of him. "Let's fly!" He made whooshing noises as he ran to the closet in the hallway, Ginny copying him. They took the biggest sheets and blankets they could find, four of them, and brought them to the living room, still flying. Ginny used her wand for some parts of the fort, but for the most part Ginny and Albus set the fort up without magic. When they were done, still flying, they went to the kitchen and made popcorn, with as Albus worded it, " _lots and lots and lots_ " of butter. Ginny and Albus lay on the floor, Albus watching the movie and Ginny sleeping. Albus ate all the popcorn. About halfway through the movie, Albus woke Ginny up.

"Mama, look. There's a little door." He pointed to a small door in the wall, three feet away from them. Ginny was immediately awake.

The cupboard was painted blue, with a wooden orange handle. The door had intricate carvings, small and detailed in the two by two inch space.

"Get back. Stay behind me!" Ginny ordered. Albus was surprised and a little scared, because his Mom was scared. Mom was _never_ scared. Ginny grabbed her wand and sent a Patronus to Harry, telling him a brief overview of the size of the door and what it looked like. The last words of her message were; _Hurry. I love you._

Almost as if she knew that moments after the message, her and her son would be pulled through the door.

 **SOO please review! Please tell me if you like it, and if you do I'll keep it up! I already have 8 chapters written, but if I'm not getting any review and people have been reading it, I might only post after I get a few reviews. So, to not have to do that, REVIEW! Thanks guys! :):)**

 **Em**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before this chapter starts, I would like to say SPOILER ALERT. Not just this chapter, but pretty much the rest of the story. The Hunger Games, Lorien Legacies, Heroes of Olympus, and Harry Potter. Not Doctor Who, though. SPOILERS AHEAD. K thanks bye :)

Peeta

Peeta stood from his chair by the hearth. He turned and walked as quietly as he could to the front door of his house. Katniss and the kids were in bed. Well, not his little girl, Isabel. Isabel is a small, barely six years old. She stands on the third last step, in her white nightgown, dark hair falling down her shoulders. She stands as still as can be, a ghost in the darkness. Observes him with her blue eyes. His eyes. She is Katniss, except her eyes. Her eyes and his match exactly.

"Daddy," her voice is barely a whisper. She holds out her arms and he picks her up, cradling her in his arms. "Where's Buttercup?" She buries her face in his shirt. "He's not in my room."

"Let's look in the kitchen. Want to walk? He asks, just as quiet as her. Isabel nods, and Peeta sets her gently on her feet. She runs into the next room, and Peeta follows. She kneels on the hard floor, pushing her hair out of her face as she looks under the couch.

"Isabel." She looks up at her name, eyes big in the dark. Peeta casts his eyes to her right, where her hand rests on the couch. She follows his gaze and gasps. She beams and scoops Buttercup off of the couch where he had been laying, right in front of her.

"Okay, Daddy, I can go to sleep now." Isabel holds out her small hand and he takes it. Together, they walk hand in hand to Isabel and Charlie's room.

"Did Charlie see you leave?" Peeta asks quietly.

She shakes her head. "I was quieter than the moon." Peeta smiles. One day, Isabel had been listening to everything she could, and she had been completely mystified by how silent the moon had been. Isabel was quieter than the moon sometimes. She had the silence of her mother, and also her voice.

Peeta and Isabel reached the top of the stairs. They turned into the bedroom and crept over to Isabel's room. Peeta tucked her in and kissed her forehead. When he was about to leave, he noticed a small cupboard. It was painted gold, with a wooden light purple handle. The door had intricate carvings, small and detailed in the two by two inch space. Peeta frowned. How long has that been there?

"Daddy?" Isabel was looking at the cupboard, too. "Did you put that there?"

"No, I didn't. I'm not sure what it is." Then, without warning, she reached out and opened it. Inside, was a white light. Isabel and Peeta looked at the light for a moment until the winds started, pulling them into the cupboard. Before Isabel was pulled through the doorway, she let out an earsplitting scream. Charlie and Isabel locked eyes before the cupboard vanished.

BCt

Pop quiz! Try and guess what BCt means at the end of this chapter! I'll give a shout out to those who guess it correctly. Thanks for the reviews Craftpenguin2002, Icantputmybookdown, and bipolar weirdo! And sorry about that problem at the beginning. Don't know what went wrong, but a friend fixed it for me.

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope more people share their thoughts! I love hearing what you guys say. :)

Em


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Eight_

Eight ran back to his apartment building. None of them were really sure what it was, but it slightly resembled an apartment building, so they all called it that. It was early morning, somewhere around 5:00. He'd just finished a seven mile run. He always went seven miles. He sat down on the front step and bent over to untie his shoes. He left his worn out tennis shoes and rode the elevator to the 17th floor. He had asked for the 7th floor, but it was full, so he had to be on the 17th. He ate took a shower, ate breakfast, and tried to read part of a book. It was a really boring book. So, he went to the rec room. There was one on every floor, and right now there were only three people there, playing cards. Fred Weasley, Tris Prior, and Primrose Everdeen. The four had been become really good friends.

"Hey," Eight pulled up a chair to their table and sat it in backwards. He looked at each of their cards. "What game are you playing?"

"Um..rummy." Prim grinned. She was winning, by the scoreboard on a piece of paper. "Ha. I _finally_ win!" She says proudly as she sets down her cards.

"What! No way!" Fred pretended to look scandalized. "My feelings!" Prim and Eight laughed, and Fred grinned. "I call for a rematch. With Eight."

"I'm so lost," Tris looked at her cards. "Wait-I can beat you." she laid her cards down on the table. There was a pause, as everyone looked at Tris's cards. Then, everyone cracked up laughing.

"What?" More laughter. "I give up." Tris leaned back in her seat, smiling.

Eight frowned, "What's that?" He asked. His friends looked at what he was frowning at.

"What.." Prim frowned. "That's not usually there,"

Fred reached out and knocked quietly on the small cupboard on the wall by their table. The door was painted green, with a red wooden handle. The door had intricate carvings, small and detailed in the two by two inch space. No response.

"What do we do?" Prim asks in a hushed voice.

"Mayb-Fred never finished his sentence, because at that moment the cupboard snaps open and fierce winds suck them all into the white light beyond.

 **Soo...yes no maybe so? What do you guys think of that chapter? Please review and share your thoughts!**

 **Thanks to Icantputmybookdown and Cool for reviewing thoughts on the book!**

Sorry about posting the same chapter twice. My mistake

 **Em**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um. So...hi. I kinda went MIA for a little bit, but I was looking through the notes on my phone and found a few more chapters that I had already written.**

 **I'm so sorrrryyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **So, here I am picking it up almost a year later. I'm so so sorryyyyy! Ahhhhhhh I hate it when people do this...yet here I am doing it. D:**

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer-none of the characters in this chapter are mine but the plotline it  
 _Percy_

Percy swam through the river, trying to find out what it's name was. Leo had fixed the control board after the last attack, but he couldn't get the satellites to work. So, they knew which way was north and all that, but not where they were. The last attack had involved several gryphons and a lot of firing of the ballistae. One of the gryphons had attacked Leo at the control board, and messed up the engines. So far, Percy had no luck finding out where they were. He didn't see any niads, and he knew that he was wasting time looking. He went back to the ship, unhappy about his lack of findings.

Percy was immediately worried when he saw Jason, Frank, Piper and Leo's grim faces. They all stood there for a moment in the center of the ship's deck, not saying anything. Finally, Percy broke the silence.

"Where are Annabeth and Hazel?" Dead silence. "Guys. Where are they?"

"Uh..well there was this door thing.." Leo trailed off. Jason recounted the rest of the story for him. After he finished, Percy stood still for a moment, thinking. What would Annabeth do?

"Where was the cupboard?" He asked, eerily calm for someone who has just discovered their best friend was missing and probably in trouble.

"Uh..I'll show you," Jason led the way, holding Piper's hand. Percy, Leo, and Frank were right behind them.

"Here." Jason knelt, tracing the outline of the door with his finger. Percy knelt next to Jason.

"Back up." Jason and the others backed away. Percy uncapped Riptide and turned so that he could slam the hilt of the sword into the space. He battered the the wood with his sword hilt, and when the wood cracked, he dropped the sword and pulled away the wood. Metal. Steel, it looked like. "Leo?" Leo looked extremely confused.

"I-uh-I didn't put and metal besides celestial bronze on the ship. And there isn't supposed to be any metal there."  
He frowned. "Maybe.." He absentmindedly pulled scrap metal and tools from his tool belt and started fiddling with the objects. "Jason. You fly me around to the opposite side of this wall. I'll mark the right spot, and we can cut away the wood. See what's behind the metal. Piper, you ask Festus about any breaches in the security, however small. Frank, maybe you can turn into a bird and help Jason? Percy, you send a Iris-Message ahead to Camp Jupiter. See if they know anything about the monster. You might want to check Camp Half-Blood, too." Everyone scattered to do their respective jobs, hoping.

Percy went into the mess hall and grabbed a magically refilling cup. He willed the water to swirl thinly, and shined a flashlight through it.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Percy threw a golden dramach into the rainbow. "Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter." The water shimmered, and showed Reyna in the praetors office, head in her hands. "Reyna!" Percy called out.  
Immediately, her dagger was out and she was on her feet, her chair skittering behind her.

"Percy! Oh." She sheathed her dagger. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his agitated expression. Percy quickly told the story of Annabeth and Hazel's disappearance. By the time he had told the story, Reyna was pacing across the room, deep in thought. Argentum and Aurum watched her pace back and forth. Finally, she stopped.

"I don't know. Small? Metal? Steel? It makes no sense. It must be a sign." She stopped pacing and looked at Percy. "We have to ask the gods."

Percy nodded. "Should we travel to Olympus? Ask them all?"

Reyna answered with no hesitation. "Yes."

Leo

"You're really good at these plans." Jason told Leo.

"Annabeth's way better." Leo muttered. "She'd know what the monster was."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're bad at taking charge." Jason replied.

Leo laughed slightly. "Well, don't expect me to do it again."

"How are we going to get through the wood? Use our swords?" Jason faltered at the look on Leo's face.

"No." Leo had a look on his face like he was going to do something fun that would get him in trouble later. He looked at Jason. "You know, just in case, we should evacuate the ship." Pause. Jason stared at his friend.

"Why..?" He was slightly nervous to ask.

"Well, I think I know how much Greek Fire to use, but just in case, we should have the others leave." Leo tried not to smile at the look on Jason's face.

"Greek Fire? Do you know how wrong that could go? We could blow up the whole ship!" Jason was suddenly very worried.

"Jason, my friend, are you on Team Leo or not?" Then, leaning over the railing slightly, looking at the side of the ship, he muttered; "I'm the Super-sized McShizzle." And he smiled, remembering the situation that he, Hazel and Echo had been in when he'd shouted that. He faced Jason. "Where's Percy?"

 _Percy_

Percy heard someone shouting his name above decks, so he hurried upstairs before making the Iris-Message to Camp Half-Blood.

"Yeah?" Percy asked Leo when he came up the stairs.

"Hey, we need to evacuate. There's an ocean below us," Jason offered helpfully.

"Yeah, but why?" Percy asked, mystified.

Jason grimaced. "Leo built the ship really sturdily, so we have to use Greek Fire." Piper and Frank hurried over to them.

"Hey," Piper said. "Are we going in the ocean?"

"Yeah. Jason and Leo are going to try and not blow it all up." Percy looked at Frank and Piper. "Ready?"

"I guess," Frank said.

Piper nodded confidently.

"Okay. C'mon." He stood at the railing at the side of the deck, and grinned. "Ladies first!" Piper looked shocked for a moment, but quickly hid her fear. She ran for the side of the boat and jumped. "After you." Percy said to Frank, after Piper disappeared. Frank sighed slightly, then also jumped off the edge with a yelp. Percy saluted to Jason. "Good luck." And he fell backwards off the ship.

 _Piper_

Piper's first thought: My face is peeling off  
Her second thought: I am gonna kill Percy if this doesn't work. Then, she was just plain terrified. Percy shot past her, arms by his side as he rocketed towards the ocean. 300 yards. 200. 150. 100. 70. 40. Suddenly, water flew up towards her, faster and faster than before. It wrapped around her, and she clamped her mouth shut. Piper's fall slowed and she was cushioned in the water until she was floating there, curled up, holding her breath.

There was a sudden, unexpected tap on her shoulder, and she screamed with her mouth still closed, turning as fast as she could in the water. Percy laughed.

 _You can breathe,_ he told her. His voice sounded the almost the same, only like he was talking to her through a panel of glass. A seal swam up to them, circling around Piper. Her eyes widened.

 _Frank?_ She asked, then her hands flew up to her mouth. She took a small breath. The water felt weird in her lungs, but she wasn't drowning. _How did you do that?_ She asked. _How can I breathe?_ Percy grinned.

 _Remember when Frank, Hazel and I disappeared underwater after shrimpzilla attacked? I learned It from them._ He explained. Piper nodded, knowing he meant the fish-people the three had mentioned. She opened her mouth to say more, but a deafening explosion-even underwater-made her clamp her hands over her ears. Percy did the same as a flash of green light blinded them from above.


End file.
